Nothing but Pain
by xoxocarly8xoxo
Summary: Rose is abused mentally and physically by Adrian. She decides to leave him and travel around the world by herself. She finds Dimitri, someone she could possibly love, but what happens when Adrian hunts her down and will do anything to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose is sitting on her porch, hurt. More hurt than she has ever been in her life. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She can't handle what Adrian does to her. He abuses her mentally and physically. She can't leave him though; she loves him no matter how much he hurts her.

Rose is disgusted with herself more than she is with Adrian. She can't believe she still loves him after all he has done to her.

"I can't take this anymore!" Rose whispers to herself.

She's balling her eyes out. She can feel the makeup running down her face and getting all over her clothes, but she doesn't care.

Adrian is the most successful business man. He OWNS her. She's nothing without him.

Rose was alone on the streets when he found her. She was homeless, and she had nowhere to go. But he saved her. They fell in love, harder than anyone could ever imagine. They were inseparable. He pampered her and she started to feel amazing about herself. He would spoil her and buy her everything she ever wanted. She saw him as her prince. And he treated her like his princess. Until one day everything changed.

Rose was sitting on the couch reading one of her favorite books, Lullaby. It was around 2am. She was waiting up for Adrian to come home. She was on the verge of falling asleep, but forcing herself to stay awake. Adrian went out for a business party. She wondered why he was out so late. She was calling him nonstop, but he wouldn't answer.

All of a sudden she hears the front door open. She rushes out of the living room and runs to the front door, to Adrian stumbling in. He smelled like liquor, you could smell it from a mile away. He was so drunk he could barely walk.

"Where the hell where you Adrian!?" Rose yells. "I've been worried sick!"

Rose tries to grab onto him and help him but he pushes her off. Rose has never seen him this drunk before.

"Adrian what the hell is wrong with you!" Rose screams.

"Shut up, dumb bitch." Adrian yells back. He tries to walk up the stairs but stumbles and falls back down.

"Just let me help you Adrian!" Rose goes and tries to help him up but he gets angry and throws her away from him.

"Get away from me! I don't need your help!" Adrian says crawling back up the stairs.

Rose follows him into their bedroom. He trips and falls face first on the ground.

"You know I hate it when you drink this much!" Rose says when she's on the verge of tears. She feels helpless when he's like this. He won't let her help him with anything.

Rose reaches down to help him up, and then suddenly he yells, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and punches her right in the face. She falls down stunned. Her face feels like a brick was thrown at it.

"Omg, Rose I'm so sorry." Adrian says and she starts to crawl away from him.

"I can't believe you just did that…" Rose says as she's bawling her eyes out.

"Rose please, I did not mean to do that!" Adrian said helping her off the ground.

He starts hugging her and strokes her hair as she is bawling her eyes out. "I'm so sorry baby, I love you." They end up in bed together, Rose laying her head on his chest. She couldn't believe what happened. It felt like a dream to her.

The next day she woke up and Adrian wasn't there. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a huge black eye. Thank God for concealer. She showers and gets ready for the day. She loaded her face up with makeup to hide the bruising. She goes to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast. She wonders if she should tell anyone about what happened. Would he do it again? She still couldn't believe what happened. She saw a note on the fridge that said:

Rose,

I'm so sorry about what happened last night, I will make it up to you, I promise.

-A

She felt so sad inside. She decided not to tell anyone, and just try to forget about it. She waited all day for him to come home. It was 9pm and there still was no sign of him. She hears the front door open, and there he is again, drunk as hell, she stays away from him.

"Adrian…." She whispers.

"I love you so much baby…let's go up to bed." He says as he feels all up on her.

She pushes him off, and says, "Adrian you're drunk, go to bed."

"Don't talk to me like that!" He screams and grabs her and pulls her back to him.

She struggles to get away but he over powered her by a lot.

"Get off of me Adrian!" Rose screams fighting with all her might to get away. As she finally gets away, he looks angrier than ever and then slaps her.

"Don't try to get away from me! If I want you, then you do as I say!"

She stood there, stunned again. What the hell is wrong with him she thought? She didn't know what to do or what to say. She ran passed him and bolted up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and slide down on the wall holding her knees to her chest bawling her eyes out even harder than before. She hears Adrian walking up the stairs. She hurries and locks the door so he can't get in.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Adrian whispers through the door. "Please just open up the door, and let me in."

She has no idea what to do. She doesn't know if she could trust him or not. She decides to open the door. He rushed in, holding her tight close to him. She's still crying her eyes out. This night was exactly like the last. They end up lying side by side in bed. He was comforting her. She has no idea what to think. Was this going to keep happening? She thought to herself. I sure hope not.

Weeks go on. The same thing happening over and over again. The only thing is he starts abusing her even when he isn't drunk. He starts to get angry outburst. And he takes it out on her.

She gets used to it.

She gets used to the feeling of being worthless and helpless. She doesn't want to tell anyone because she doesn't want Adrian to get in trouble. She still loves him.

One night he was angrier than ever. A deal at work didn't go through and he was pissed.

"THIS COULD COST ME A FORTUNE!" He screams and throws his glass at the wall. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED!"

Rose was standing there scared for her life. "I'm sorry baby is there anything I could do?" She says.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone, you worthless piece of shit. Go live back on the streets where you belong." Adrian screams at her.

She can't believe he said that to her. She rushes out of the house and sits on the porch. Wondering why she still loves that man. Why did he change? He turned into a monster.

"I can't take this anymore!" Rose whispers to herself.

She runs back inside and hurries up the stairs into her room. She pulls out her suitcase and starts packing everything she has. She wants to leave and never come back. And that's exactly what she's gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose is struggling to put everything she can in her suitcase. Adrian hears her packing and rushes up stairs into their bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Adrian yells.

"Leaving you." Rose says firmly.

"What….what are you talking about? Why!? Adrian says with confusion.

"I can't take this anymore Adrian; I can't take your abuse! I love you so much though Adrian…but it's best if I leave."

"Please Rose…don't leave, I need you, you're all I have. You're all I care about!" Adrian says on the verge of tears.

Rose picks up her suitcase and walks right past him, without saying goodbye or anything she walks out the front door. She's in so much pain. He was all she ever knew. She felt like a part of her was ripped away in that moment. But she knew what was best for her. She needs a new life. One without pain and hurt. The first thing she does was head to the airport. She wanted to go where no one would find her, or expect her to go. Thank God that Adrian put money into her account every week, so she was able to take first class. She stood there for a while, she wasn't sure how long. She couldn't decide where to go. She wants to go where she has never gone before. So she ended up picking, Siberia. She hoped she was making the right decision. She would try to start a new life and make something of herself. She doesn't want to be dependent of a man anymore.

After a few hours of waiting, she finally boarded the plane. She took her seat and she was so happy no one sat next to her. Then all of a sudden, some tall guy with long brown hair sits next to her.

"Ugh…why me?" She whispers to herself.

This was gonna be a long flight, she thought.

"I'm Dimitri," The guy next to her says cheerfully.

She had to admit, he was hot. He was at least 6'7, muscular, and he had beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Hello Dimitri, I'm Rose," Rose said like she was annoyed.

"What bring you on this plane to Siberia?" Dimitri says.

"Starting over," Rose says remember what she's leaving behind.

"Oh, well it's the perfect place to start!" He says. "I'm originally from Siberia, but I came over here to the U.S for work, I come back and forth a lot."

"Nice." Rose says. Even though Rose wasn't saying much, she liked this guy. He was nice, charming, but she definitely didn't want to show it. She felt like she could trust him.

"Care to tell why you're starting over?" He says.

For some odd reason she felt like she wanted to tell him. To at least tell someone! She has never told anyone about Adrian abusing her. She was afraid that would make him abuse her more. But she felt safe now that she could tell anyone what happened to her and not have to worry about Adrian finding out. Should I tell him? She thought to herself. Why not. He's a complete stranger; she probably won't see him again for the rest of her life! What the hell. Go for it. She thought to herself. So that's exactly what she did. She told him everything, from the start of her being on the streets, to her packing up her suit case and leaving. Dimitri looked shocked when she told him this. How could this beautiful woman be abused? And not tell anyone, or leave as soon as the abuse started.

"Wow." He said shocked.

"I know it's crazy, I can't believe I stayed with him." Rose says.

"That's good that you left though, and didn't let it go on any longer. You should have told the police or something." Dimitri said.

"No, I don't want to. I just want to get away from him and start my own life."

"So do you know where you're going to stay?" He says pondering.

"In a hotel until the money in my account runs out, I need to find a job though, money doesn't last forever right?" She says.

"I know we barely know each other, but you're welcome to stay with me if you want. There's plenty of room in my house."

"No it's fine, I want to be independent as of today, and that's what I plan to do. Thank you though." She says.

"No problem, but if you change your mind, my offer still stands."

Why is he being so nice she thought to herself? Should I take the offer? NO. Rose you're an independent woman now you don't need a man or anyone else to help you. What happens when the money does run out though? How am I supposed to find a job when I have no experience and I don't even speak Russian! She thought to herself. She can't believe she was actually about to say this.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, it's just, I have no job experience with anything, and I don't even speak Russian…" She says ashamed of herself.

He laughs. "I can teach you some words if you want, I'm obviously not a teacher or anything, so I have no idea how to teach a language!"

"Thank you." Rose says.

She can still start a new life while living with Dimitri. She just hopes that he's as nice as he seems. The rest of the flight went by fast because all they did was talk about their life. Dimitri lives with his mom, grandma, and sisters. He works for the most successful business in Russia. Great. Another business man. She thought to herself. She knew Dimitri was different though, she could tell. He wouldn't hurt a soul, unless they threatened to hurt him or anyone he cared about. They opened up to each other. Neither of them knew why they felt so comfortable around each other. They felt like they could trust the other person with anything. And it's true, they could.

"We are now arriving, please fasten your seatbelts" The plane attendant said.

She was kind of sad the flight ended, she had a lot more fun than she ever thought. She still couldn't believe though that she opened up to a complete stranger, and is now going to live with him and the rest of his family. What the hell? She thought to herself. She has already gone through the worst. The worst thing that could happen is that he's really a serial killer. But she can tell he's not. They walked off the plane together and they went straight for their bags. Once they finally got their bags, they hoped into the car and took off.

"So exactly what city do you live in?" Rose says.

"Baia," He answers.

It didn't take long to get to the house. She stood there looking at the house, but she just wasn't looking at the house. She was looking at her new life.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I would love if i could get at least a couple of reviews before I load up chapter 3!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Carly**


End file.
